This invention relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly, to shutters for electronic devices.
Digital cameras use digital image sensors to capture images. Electronic devices such as computers and cellular telephone are also sometimes provided with digital image sensors. For example, a laptop computer may have a digital image sensor mounted in its display housing to allow a user to participate in a video conference. A cellular telephone might have a rear-mounted or front-mounted digital camera sensor to allow a user of the cellular telephone to capture images.
Photography in low-light conditions often benefits from the use of artificial illumination. Many electronic devices are therefore provided with flash capabilities. For example, digital cameras and cellular telephones are sometimes provided with xenon flashtubes. Xenon flashtubes are able to provide ample illumination when acquiring images at low ambient light levels, but tend to be bulky and visually unappealing.
To address some of the size and aesthetic issues associated with conventional xenon flashbulbs, camera flash units have been developed that use light emitting diodes (LEDs). Flash devices that are based on LED technology tend to be small in size and exhibit reduced power consumption, but can be unsightly.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved illumination equipment for electronic devices with digital camera sensors.